Winter Embrace
by Yurameki
Summary: Kikyou/Inuyasha oneshot. So much WAFF in this one. Well IMO... ^^; Read and Review please? =)


****

Winter Embrace

o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0

By Yurameki 

o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0

The sight of watching the snowing mad her smile as she tightened to blanket around her lithe form. It was cold but the site was too beautiful to miss out on. Sighing she secretly wished she had someone to watch the magnificent scene with her - the sight of the stars in the winter. 

The flames of the fire crackled, the light playing on her pale yet serene feature. Her black hair contrasted with the color of her skin but all the while making her seem more beautiful. Kikyou smiled as she continued to live in the moment of bliss. It was rare for her to enjoy the peacefulness of her surroundings in her line of work. 

The youkai had stopped their pursuit of the Shikon no Tama for the day . That accursed stone that mad her life so. . . miserable. She secretly wished that it had never existed although there was one thing she was grateful for. The young priestess smiled at the thought. Without the that jewel she never would have met her hanyou. 

Kikyou tightened the blanket around her shivering from her current thoughts. He was always on her mind, no matter what. Although, when they had began it wasn't on the best of terms but now they were close, very close. She prodded to fire making sure it would last a bit longer, she just wanted to stay a little more and bask in the beauty of nature. Everything was covered in the winter's snow making everything white almost if it were purifying the earth. 

Suddenly it became warmer as a pair of arms came around her from behind. 

She smiled sweetly and breathed his name, "Inuyasha."

The hanyou remained silent as he held on to her, warming her. He nuzzled her hair and breathed in her scent, he loved the way she smelled and the feeling of her hair on his skin. It was few the moments they had like this. Just them and silence. 

Kikyou enjoyed their quiet moments together, it were as if they understood each other without having to say a word. She leaned into his embrace as she brought a hand to his cheek and closed her eyes. She never wanted this moment to end and remain in his embrace forever. The young priestess had given into the nagging feeling in her heart and loved him, something she never thought possible for herself especially if it was a youkai.

Inuyasha smiled as he heard her sigh in contentment. He took the hand she had placed on his cheek and kissed it causing her to lean in more into his hold. 

The feeling of his lips on her skin caused her to shiver. She longed to feel his mouth upon her lips but for now she was content with being in his embrace. The young demon wasn't too keen on showing that much affection. The first time they had kissed was because of her forcefulness. Although he did comply he never kissed her on his own. 'Maybe he's too shy,' she giggled at the thought.

The hanyou stared at the girl from behind. 'What is she giggling about?' He thought, slightly irritated that she had ruined the moment. "What?" He asked a little to gruffly.

Kikyou turned her head towards him with shimmering eyes and smiled sweetly. "Nan demo nai," she said musically tapping his nose. 

The sight of her smile made his heart melt. Her eyes were so trusting it made him love her even more than he thought possible. Slowly he bent his head down and placed a light kiss on her delicate mouth. As he pulled away he smirked inwardly at the sight of her blushing cheeks and lidded eyes. 

Kikyou was surprised by his boldness. It were as if he were reading her mind. Refusing to open her eyes, she silently prayed that he would do it again. 

He smiled at her stubbornness and leaned in for another kiss. This time with more passion he turned her body toward him, pulling her close. He felt her arms go around his waist.

She held onto him tightly as if at any moment he would be taken away from her. 

After a few moments the pair parted. Both, panting for air with reddened faces, refused to loosen their hold. The young girl then leaned her head on her lover's shoulder and looked up at the sky smiling in perfect bliss.

Inuyasha beamed with excitement. Although they had kissed once before it was different. He had never initiated it before. 'My first kiss,' he thought. Silently he wished that there would be many more to come.

o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0 o o 0

****

Author's Note:

I think I'm going to die of WAFF poising... @_@ I so do love Inuyasha/Kikyou pairing. I can't stand Kagome for some odd reason. O.O;; 

Anyway the idea for this came about when I was listening to **"Ain't Afraid to Die (Irresistible Mix)" **by **Dir en Grey **(Huge Deg fan ^_^) and it made me get this wintery waffy feeling so I HAD to write this oneshot. Anyway I was having a huge dry spell with my fics lately I had to write something.. Sigh. 

So let me know what you think. 

and don't be mean.. ¬.¬

Yurameki


End file.
